Hex Splice
"Hex Splice is a new program that our organization is working on, but it's not as as safe as it sounds" Blue Hex Organization Scientist Hex Splice is a fan Science Fiction strategy game, revolving around using cards containing hybrid monsters. Story: It takes place in the year 2639, where scientists, in an organizaton known as Blue Hex, are working on a new project that consists of splicing two animals and then injecting them with a growth formula, creating large and dangerous hybrid monsters. After this they would use a special machine to lock them in cards. One day a man by the name of Jack Murdoch informed that he wanted to purchase the project, but Blue Hex turned him down, since he had been involved in illegal activity in the past years. Murdoch, in raged, swore revenge on the organization and threatened to destroy their plans for the future. They simply dismissed it and continued their research. However, a few days later Murdoch sent a hired spy named Terra Wolf to destroy the main control system, stealing the cards and setting the uncontained monsters free. Terra acepted the misson and did as told, stealing the cards and making her get away as the monsters killed and injured most of the scientists. However, she did not manage to steal a small amount of cards and destroy the transfer machine. None of the monsters were caught, and the only survivers were Mark Black, the leader of Blue Hex, and Dr. Katlyn Lynch, the lead scientst. The two tried to summon the creature from them remaining cards, but they were not able to succeed. Instead, they turned to Arron Lynch, Dr. Lynch's 15 year old son, who had been involvedwith their research in the past. Arron was able to summon only one monster, a Gorilla Alligator hybrid, which he named Scale Fist. Beccause of that, Dr.Lynch infered that only certian people could summon certian monsters. Mr. Black then confessed about a secret project he though might help. Then he pulled a lever and opened a secret passage and explained on the way. 8 years ago his 17 year old daughter Ashlyn Black passed away after being killed in a car accident along with Jane Black, his wife. Shortly after the accident, Mr. Black collected hair from their hair brushes, stating that he could bring them back to life using science. Many people though Mr. Black was crazy, and as a result, he was locked away for 3 months in an a mental hospital. Afterward he still continued trying to bring them back to life, and managed to make two living brains out of the DNA. Sadly, his wife's brain died. Ashlyn's was a the verge of dying, too, but Mr. Black found the injecting animal genes were able to kept thing alive, so disprerately injected the the brain with raven and wolf genes. As they made it to the lab, Mr. Black explained that unfortunately, this didn't go as planned. He pulled back a curtain, revealing the body of a girl that looked exactly like Ashlyn's, but she look inhuman. She had black raven wings coming out of her back, and long fangs and claws. She looked like a vampire to others, and this worried Mr. Black. He said that she was programed with all Ashlyn's memories, and therefor was nearly an exact copy of her. He told them that all Ashlyn's life force was connected to a specific monster he made by splicing the genes of a raven and wolf, (which he called Howling Shadow) the same as the genes incerted into Ashlyn. Mr. Black said that it just might be time to see his daughter again. He push a few buttons, releasing the vampire from the chamber it was in, along with Howling Shadow. Ashlyn gained consciousness and was reunited with her father. Mr. Blacktold her to take the card and go after Murdoch with Arron and Scale Fist, which she excepted. Together the hybrid girl and human boy set out to find Murdoch and destroy him and regain the stolen cards. Game Play: Hex Splice is a turn strategy game, so it revovles around taking turns. Each card monster has diffrent attacks and spells, similar to other strategy games. Trivia *Hex Splice is supossed to be a similar mixture of Pokemon and Bakugan, however, the game play is very diffrent. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Strategy Games